Dolores' Wege der Macht
by Cirya
Summary: Eine etwas andere Version der Ereignisse in Hogwarts während des 5. Schuljahres aus Dolores' Sicht...
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Kapitel, im dem Fuge Dolores mit einem wichtigen Auftrag betraut**_

Dolores Umbrige stöckelte mit ihren flauschigen Pelzschuhen einen lange Korridor entlang. Sie hatte eine so wichtige Miene aufgesetzt, dass jeder der sie gesehen hätte wahrscheinlich vor Lachen tot umgekippt wäre. Es war glücklichen Umständen namens Sommerferien zu verdanken, dass sich im Moment keine Schüler in Hogwarts aufhielten, und auch dem Lehrerkollegium, das zum Teil bereits anwesend war um die neuen Stundenpläne auszuarbeiten, lag in diesen Augenblicken nicht besonders viel daran, die neue pelzige Strickjacke von Dolores Umbrige zu bewundern. Ansonsten hätte Dumbledore sich viel Arbeit damit machen müssen, die totgelachten Leichen zu beseitigen.

So jedoch konnte Dolores ungestört weiterstöckeln und in Gedanken noch einmal ihre wichtige Mission durchgehen. Ihre Schultern strafften sich bei der Erinnerung an das letzte Gespräch mit Fudge, ihrem Boss, noch mehr. Hach, was war sie doch für eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit!

„_Dolores, sie wissen wahrscheinlich, warum ich sie hierher gebeten habe." Sagte Fudge. „Nein, das weis ich nicht." erwiderte Dolores geknickt. „Das dachte ich mir bereits." „Ich habe einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag für sie, der über das Schicksal der gesamten Zaubererschaft entscheiden könnte. Seien sie sich also der Ehre bewußt, die ich ihnen hier zuteil werden lasse." Und das war sich Dolores, wobei sich ihre Schultern vor Stolz strafften. „Was auch immer es ist, ich werde es ausführen, so wie sie es wünschen und die Mission erfüllen, koste es mein Leben." Diese Worte unterstrich sie mit einigen sehr theatralischen Gesten, um das Gesagte möglichst glaubhaft zu machen. _

„_Wie dem auch sei.", fuhr Fudge mit leicht pikierter Miene fort, „Es hängt wie gesagt viel von ihrem Erfolg ab, doch ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Talente. Sie werden das gesamte nächste Jahr in Hogwarts arbeiten und dort den Einzug von Recht und Ordnung herbeiführen. Es ist alles schon mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, Sie werden als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und Sie haben mich über alle Geschehnisse am Laufenden zu halten. Wenn ihnen irgend etwas nicht zusagt, ändern sie es einfach. Sie können alles machen, was sie wollen, um ihre Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen. Wenn sonst etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, ändern sie es auch. Wenn ihnen das Verhalten von irgendeiner Person nicht entgegenkommt, ändern sie auch diese Person. Kreieren sie Hogwarts ganz nach ihren Wünschen." Bei diesen Worten leuchteten Dolores' Augen auf und sie stelle sich schon vor, wie IHR Hogwarts aussehen würde. Spitze, wohin man nur blickte. Die Gemälde würden durch altes mit Blümchen verziertes Teegeschirr und Teller ersetzt werden... „DOLORES?" Die schneidende Stimme von Fudge riß sie aus ihren Träumen. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Was ist passiert?" „Sie sind eingeschlafen. Dass mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt!", rügte er sie. „Also zurück zu ihrer Mission. Er gibt natürlich noch einen Auftrag innerhalb der Schlossmauern für sie. Den wichtigsten Auftrag des Jahrhunderts. Und der Eigentliche Grund, warum ich eine vertrauenswürdige Person aus dem Ministerium in Hogwarts einschleusen muss."_

„_Ja? Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausführen." hechelte Dolores Fudge an. Dieser verzog schon wieder pikiert das Gesicht (Gott, er hasste diese Frau. Zum Glück hatte er endlich einen Grund gefunden sie abzuschieben...sollte doch Dumbledore sich mit ihr abquälen). „Also...ich will, dass sie Dumbledores' geheime Armee aufspüren und diese unschädlich machen. Sie haben die gesamte Macht und können wie gesagt dazu alles machen, was sie wollen." „Verzeihung, Boss. Ich versteh nicht so ganz...(A.N.: War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten)...woher wollen sie von der Existenz einer solchen Armee wissen und was genau soll ich mir unter ihr vorstellen? Sogar so ein unheimlich talentiertes Genie wie ich braucht ja schließlich ein paar Anhaltspunkte, wenn sie sie finden soll." „Falls ihnen das entgangen sein sollte: Ich bin allmächtig, allwissend und allkönnend. Also, warum glauben sie weis dann dass es eine Armee gibt? Ich bin ALLWISSEND! Außerdem muss es sie kein bisschen kümmern, woher ich meine Informationen habe, sie tun einfach was ich ihnen sage, ohne blöde Fragen zu stellen! Verstanden? Ansonsten könnte es nämlich leicht sein, dass sie sich für die Zukunft einen neuen Job suchen müssen..." bei diesen Worten ahmte er den Mafiaboss in seinem Lieblingsfilm nach und erzielte auch die erwünschte Wirkung. Dolores lag verschreckt auf seinem Teppich und rührte sich nicht. Naja, so erwünscht war das auch wieder nicht. Also handelte Fudge geistesgegenwärtig und im Vollbesitz seines Verstandes und kippte Umbrige einen Eimer Wasser über das Gesicht. Dolores zuckte mit ihrem rechten Arm und anschließen fuhr sie mit einem Ruck auf und ihre Augen öffneten sich kugelrund. „Zu Befehl!" nuschelte sie, wobei ihr die graue Lockenpracht nass im Gesicht klebte. Sie salutierte noch ein letztes Mal und verschwand unauffällig aus Fugdes' Büro, um sich die Haare wieder in Form zu föhnen._

Dolores musste sich traurig eingestehen, dass der letzte Teil des Gespräches nicht gerade besonders glorreich für sie verlaufen war und ihre Schultern begannen schon wieder leicht nach vorne zu hängen. Wie dem auch sein, auf jeden Fall setzte Fudge so viel Vertrauen in sie, dass er sie in so einer wichtigen Mission losschickte. Die Schultern strafften sich wie von selbst. Inzwischen hatte Dolores Dumbledores Büro erreicht und stand nun vor dem berüchtigten Wasserspeier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Kapitel, in dem Dumbledore die fast unmögliche Aufgabe hat, nett zu Dolores zu sein**_

Dolores blickte den Wasserspeier an, als erwartete sie, dass er die Initiative ergreifen würde und sie ohne Aufforderung oder das aktuelle Passwort ins Büro geleiten würde. Als dem Wasserspeier nach einigen langen Minuten unter dem starren, leeren Blick von Dolores schon unwohl wurde, regte sie sich endlich und sie zwinkerte so nervös mit den Augen. Dolores' Körper zuckte ein wenig, doch schon sehr bald hatte sie ihn wieder unter Kontrolle und suchte ihr Gehirn nach dem Passwort ab. Was zum Teufel war das Passwort? Was hatte Fudge noch einmal gesagt? Hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt? Doch er musste etwas gesagt haben, denn wie sonst konnte erwarten, dass sie bei Dumbledore erscheinen könne um ihre Ankunft zu melden. Und folglich musste sich das Passwort auch irgendwo in ihren grauen Zellen befinden.

Die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier öffnete sich und heraus trat Dumbledore, um ein gewisses menschliches Bedürfnis zu befriedigen.

Dolores hatte wirklich Glück, ansonsten wäre sie vor dem Wasserspeier wartend noch alt geworden.

Doch so blickte Dumbledore sie so milde an, wie nur er es draufhatte und sagte: „Prof. Umbrige? Ich habe sie bereits erwartet. Es ist alles Nötige für ihren Aufenthalt bereits vorbereitet. Wenn sie mir nun folgen würden. Ich werde ihnen ihr Büro zeigen. Notwendige Utensilien sind natürlich bereits vorhanden, doch es ist noch genug Raum in den Regalen und Wänden und auch sonst überall, um dem Raum Ihre persönliche Note zu verleihen."

„Oh, das werde ich selbstverständlich mit dem größten Vergnügen machen. Hat Fuge ihnen schon erzählt, dass ich Raumausstattung studiert habe und die Beste in meinem Jahrgang war?" stolz schwellte ihre Brust an, was sie noch lächerlicher als sonst erscheinen lies. „Ach, wirklich...", skeptisch beäugte Dumbledore sie und fuhr fort: „Mir ist schon aus dem Ministerium zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihre Räume...nun ja...sagen wir in einem sehr eigenen Stil eingerichtet sind." Gezwungen lächelnd setzte er den Weg zu Dolores Büro fort. „Ach ja?" Glückshormone wallten durch Umbriges Adern. „Ich wollte schon immer mal Raumdesignerin mit unverwechselbaren, großartigen Stil werden. Und jetzt, da sie sagen, meine höchstverehrten Kollegen hätte mein Talent bereits entdeckt ist es vielleicht an der Zeit meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Meinen Sie, Prof. Dumbledore, dass ich es schaffen könnte? Glauben sie, dass ich bis an die Spitze kommen könnte und dass es für mich möglich wäre zu den ganz Großen zu zählen und Stardesignerin werden könnte?" Glupschig blickte sie ihm in die klaren Augen. Nun fand Dumbledore, der sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte, aber nicht unhöflich wirken wollte, dass es an der Zeit sei, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wo befindet sich ihr Gepäck? Wir sollten es so schnell wie möglich hochtragen lassen, damit sie sich auf jeden Fall noch vor Schulbeginn einrichten können." „Oh...ähm...Gepäck...hochtragen...wo...Gepäck... ah ja, Gepäck...mein Gepäck befindet sich noch in der großen Halle. Ich habe es dort abgestellt, als keiner herbeigeeilt kam, um mir zu helfen...schlechter Service, wirklich schlechter Service. Aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache, wir sollten wirklich nach unten gehen. Schließlich wartet mein Büro nur darauf stilvoll eingerichtet zu werden." meinte sie. Schon wieder hatte Dumbledore das dringende Gefühl besser nichts darauf zu antworten, wenn er sich keine Feinde machen wollte. Natürlich hätte er rein gar nichts dagegen, wenn dieses rosa, flauschige, kugelige Etwas mit den merkwürdigen Wahnvorstellungen aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, doch es war sowieso schon schwierig genug einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden. Es war nämlich durchaus üblich, dass ein Lehrer in diesem Fach nach einem Jahr seinen Posten aus welchen Gründen auch immer (sei es Voldemort im Hinterkopf oder sonst was) aufgeben musste, doch es hatte noch keinen in der Geschichte Hogwarts gegeben, der noch nicht einmal seine erste Unterrichtsstunde abgehalten hatte. Und wenn Dumbledore Umbrige rauswerfen würde, zöge das mehrere nicht besonders wahnsinnig angenehme Konsequenzen nach sich. Natürlich würde Fudge furchtbar wütend auf ihn sein, wenn er seinen eindringlichen Wunsch, einen Ministeriumsarbeiter in der Schule zu beschäftigen nicht erfüllte. Es hatte ihm wirklich viel daran gelegen...Und zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn würde es noch beschwerlicher als sonst sein Umbridges Posten neu zu vergeben. Er musste hier einfach durch. „So, da wären wir...",wie ein echter Gentleman hielt er ihr die Tür auf, wobei er eine Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die das Gegenteil seiner Gefühle für Dolores wiederspiegelte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen zur ersten Stunde. Ihr Stundenplan müsste auch auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Die Räume sind angegeben.", hektisch wandte Dumbledore sich um, damit Umbridge ihn nicht mit weiteren Fragen oder Prahlereinen nerven konnte. Er hechtete aus dem Zimmer und rannte den Flur entlang, doch Dolores stöckelte hinterher während sie rief: „Wollen sie nicht auf eine Tasse Tee bleiben? Dumbledore? Hören sie mich?" „NEIN! Aaarg..." gab Albus vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell zurück und beschleunigte sein Tempo, wobei sein Umhang um seine Knöchel flog und heftige Windböen erzeugte. Dolores hatte Dumbledore nun fast erreicht, doch eine unerwartete Böe traf sie und zerstörte ihre Frisur.

Nun gab sie auf und kehrte keuchend in ihr Büro zurück, um ihre Haare wieder in Form zu bringen.


End file.
